When Magic Meets Hell
by Crimson Eyed Sakura
Summary: Hermione Granger always knew she was different. After moving to Sunnydale, she finds out that she's a Vampire Slayer. When a new vampire and his "family" move in, it's up to her and Buffy to save their town. And since when is Draco Malfoy a vampire?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer (c) Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy **

* * *

**[Just to be clear, this is a Dramione/Spuffy.]**

As a child, Hermione knew she was different from other girls. She was always an outcast, not getting along with other children in pre-school. She was often ridiculed in elementary school for talking about things that other children couldn't see or understand. As she got older, it got worse. She started having dreams about horrifying things that couldn't possibly be real. When she got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everything stopped...for a short while.

The dreams started getting worse. She would wake up with scratches and bruises marring her skin from things that had happened in the dreams. She found that her strength was increasing to the point of superhuman. Her senses got sharper with every day. She began to freak out and finally told her parents after months of hiding what was happening to her. Her parents thought she was going mental, so they began looking into getting their daughter psychological help. The place that had the highest success rate was a small private practice in a place called Sunnydale, in California. So, in Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts, she was pulled from school and flown around the world to the one place her parents thought could help make her better. They were wrong...

In Sunnydale, there wasn't much to do. Hermione went to school during the week, had her weekly counseling session on Wednesdays, did her homework as soon as it was assigned, and occasionally went to the Bronze to hang out with the few friends she had. One of those friends was a girl named Dawn Summers. She was one of the few people who hadn't ridiculed Hermione for her name or foreign accent and customs. Dawn had been very open and friendly to Hermione, instantly gaining the role of best friend. The two could talk about anything...except Hermione's dreams. It was the one thing Hermione kept from her new best friend, and she was always feeling guilty about it.

Finally, after one particularly bad dream that had left deep gashes down the side of her neck, Dawn confronted Hermione, thinking that her parents had been abusing her. Hermione fessed up and told Dawn about her dreams and that sometimes they came true in gruesome ways. Dawn recognized the signs of Slayer dreams and told Hermione that she should meet her sister, Buffy. The two went to Dawn's house after school that day. Dawn had Hermione wait in their living room while she talked to Buffy. A few minutes later, Buffy walked into the room.

"Dawn told me you've been having Slayer dreams. Pretty bad ones from the look of your neck. How long?" Buffy asked quietly.

"For most of my life, really. They've only gotten this violent in the past few years. My parents think I've been hurting myself; that's why they brought me here. They're making me see the psychiatrist in town," Hermione admitted with a grimace. "I'm not crazy!"

Buffy gave a little grimace. "I know you aren't crazy, Hermione. I think you're a Potential Slayer."

"Potential Slayer? Of what?" Hermione asked.

"Of vampires. And demons. And basically anything bad that comes through town," Buffy informed her.

Hermione blanched and sat back into her chair. "So...they really exist? I haven't made it all up in my head?"

Buffy shook her head and said, "No, Hermione. They're real. And they're a very real threat to all the humans in this town, and others if they get past us." Buffy glanced at the clock and turned to Hermione again. "Look, it's getting late and I know this is a lot to take in at once. Would you like to spend the night here? I don't mind at all."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, then slowly nodded. "I don't really want to go home right now. My parents still think I'm crazy and I now know what exactly goes on at night."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Okay. That's fine. You can sleep in my old room tonight. I think Dawn might have some clothes that'll fit you, too."

Gratitude filling her, the British witch/Potential Slayer smiled up at Buffy in thanks. That night, Hermione slept dreamlessly and peacefully for the first night she could remember.

**[-.-][-.-]****[-.-][-.-]****[-.-][-.-]****[-.-][-.-]**

Back in England, Draco Malfoy was _not_ a happy camper. Not only was the Dark Lord living in Draco's own home, the bloody git was turning his own parents against him! Lucius and Narcissa were beginning to keep things from their only son, things that they had before shared without thought. He was asked to leave the house more and more because of "private meetings" with Voldemort and his "loyal subjects."

Draco had finally had enough. He was leaving tonight. The Death Eaters were having another meeting, but Draco wasn't going to return to his home afterwards. He was leaving everything behind, even his wand. He was only taking as many clothes as he could carry, and some food to eat on the way. As he left the house that night, he silently bid farewell to the life he had always known and stepped across the threshold into the life he was prepared to make for himself.

A few days later, Draco stumbled out of the tavern he had just been kicked out of. Because of his distinctive hair and face, he had been turned away from all of the respectable places because of the Death Eater stigma attached to his family's name. Now, even the disreputable places were turning him away because of his defection from the Dark Lord's army. But, as many taverns as he had been kicked out of, he had been able to get at least somewhat hammered. As he wobbled down the street, a boisterous couple brushed past him. Losing his balance, he took a few steps sideways and ended up in a darkened alley outside the tavern. Cursing everything he could think of, Draco righted himself and brushed his clothes off.

"Look, poppet. A midnight snack," drawled a man.

"Oh, but, William. He's special, this one. The dollies have been talking of this one. He's not meant to be our dinner," said another voice, this one female.

"What's that, Dru?"

"He's yours, dear William. Like I was Daddy's, and like you're mine. This little bite is yours."

Barking laughter echoed through the alley. Draco scowled. "What the bloody are two talking about?"

Cold fingers trailed across Draco's nape. A shiver of dread rushed down his spine. The woman, Dru, spoke from behind him. "Come, William. Don't make Mummy wait. It's your turn now."

From the darker recesses of the alley, a man swaggered forth. Bleach blonde hair, chipped black polish on his nails, Doc Marten boots, and an ankle-length leather coat adorned the man. "What is it, pet? You want me to turn this one? He doesn't look like much."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know I'm a wizard," Draco said, rushing to his own defense.

"A wizard, eh? Well, guess what, kid?" the man called William asked as he slowly walked forward.

Dru's hands tightened on Draco's arms as William's face morphed into a demonic visage. "I'm a vampire!" he snarled as Draco's head was yanked to the side, exposing his neck to the oncoming attack. Draco felt the blood rushing from his veins as his heart slowed, then finally came to a stop. His eyes closed and he knew no more...

**

* * *

**

So...Not sure how this is gonna turn out...but it's worth a shot. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing or just meant for a scrap heap. XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since Hermione had found out she was a Potential Slayer. She had been training with Buffy and her Watcher Giles since then. Giles had contacted the Watcher's Council and been informed that instead of sending another Watcher to Sunnydale or deporting Hermione back to England, she was to remain in Sunnydale under Giles' care. The two fit comfortably, as they were both very serious in their demeanor, and they took their responsibilities just as seriously. Most nights, Hermione did the patrolling while Buffy took a much-needed break from slaying and focused more on her school-work and not getting expelled from high school.

On this particular night, Buffy had accompanied Hermione. She had enjoyed her break from slaying, but was getting antsy and needed a good fight to work out. Later, they would both thank Buffy's need to fight. All was going relatively normal on patrol. The two dusted a few vampires, killed a demon, and stopped a mugging. When they reached the Restfield Cemetery, everything went to hell. The girls were walking along, talking about how different things were for Hermione from being in England when both stopped short.

"Did you.." Hermione started to ask.

"Yeah. I felt it. This way," Buffy said quietly. Hermione followed closely behind the Slayer to a more secluded area of the cemetery. As they got closer, they heard voices.

"But, pet, he's going crazy. We should've gotten rid of him back in San Francisco when he attacked that woman. He's too much trouble."

"Hush, my William. It's almost time. Just a bit longer, says Mrs. Edith."

"I don't bloody care what Mrs. Edith says. _I_ say we get of him. Dru, it was a mistake to turn him."

A snarl ripped through the air, jolting through Hermione.

"Hush now, little one. Mummy's here," said the female voice.

"You're not my mother, you crazy bint!" said a third voice, this one male also.

Hermione felt another jolt go through her body. _"I know that voice!"_ she thought.

"Don't talk to Dru that way, you ungrateful cur!"

"I'll talk to her any way I want! I never wanted to come here! I never wanted to be like this! Why didn't you just kill me that night?"

"Draco!" Hermione whispered.

Buffy looked at her sharply. "What?"

The voices had stopped by now, but neither of the girls noticed. The three vampires crept up behind the two quietly. "Well, well, well. What's this? A Slayer and a newbie? Must be our lucky night."

Buffy stood and turned to face the three vampires. The two males could've been brothers or at least cousins, they resembled each other so much. The female stood slightly back, away from the younger-looking male and more towards the other one, who stepped forward. "The name's Spike, luv. I'm the Slayer of Slayers."

Buffy smirked. "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

Hermione was slowly turning towards the others, unprepared to face what she knew to be the truth. When she finally saw Draco, she couldn't help the little sound of dismay that escaped her. "Oh, Draco."

Draco turned to where he heard his name. What he saw was like a punch to his gut. "Hermione."

Buffy and Spike stopped bickering and turned to the two. "You know him?" Buffy asked at the same time Spike asked Draco, "You know that bint?"

"We were in the same year at wizarding school. What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione's back straightened and she looked Draco in the eyes. "I'm a Potential Slayer."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You've got to be bloody kidding me! Halfway across the world and I still can't get away from you!"

"That's rich, coming from you. I believe _you're_the one who followed us around the school all the time, Mr. Malfoy!"

"That was once! And I was bribed by Umbridge."

"Yeah, right. Harry has a magical map that shows where everyone in the castle is any time. Care to guess how many times we saw your name following closely behind ours? It wasn't just once, I assure you."

Draco's face scrunched up in anger. "You bloody know-it-all bint!" he growled. As he went to take a step forward, Hermione smirked. "I wouldn't do that, Malfoy. Remember third year?"

Hermione's taunt angered him even more. Spike looked intrigued. "And what happened in third year, Draco?"

When Draco didn't answer, Spike looked to Hermione, who was having trouble holding in her laughter. "I punched him in the nose," she said with a giggle.

Spike grinned. "You got knocked on your ass by a girl, mate?"

Draco growled in helpless anger. "She had a wand to my neck. I couldn't move."

When Spike kept grinning, Hermione laughing behind her hand, and even Buffy started cracking up, Draco snarled, "This is besides the point! Aren't we supposed to be killing them?"

Spike shook his head, still grinning. "As funny as this little jog down memory lane is, the boy does have a point. Let's get on with it, shall we?" he asked as he turned towards Buffy.

"Yes, let's," she said as she rushed forward. She and Spike fought while the others watched. Draco turned to look at Hermione. She was watching her mentor and his with rapt attention. "It's like they're dancing," she whispered. Looking back at the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers, he saw that she was right. Their fight looked like a choreographed dance instead of a life-or-dust battle. From behind him, he heard Drusilla make a noise of dismay.

"No. Her light. It's too strong. Come away, William!"

"She's a bloody loon, that one," Draco said to Hermione. She looked at him in surprise. "She rambles on about bloody nonsense all day and he seems to be the only one who understands it," he said, nodding to Spike.

"What happened, Malfoy? When I left, you were at the top of everything. How did you end up getting turned into a vampire?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco looked down at the ground. "I wasn't his favorite anymore. I was being kept away from everything important, sent away during the meetings. I got sick of being left out, so I left. I got pissed and ended up in an alley, where they found me. He bit me, drained me, buried me. Then dug me up and I've been with them ever since. He wanted to come here, said this was a hotspot or something."

"It is," Hermione said. "It's a Hellmouth and it attracts all kinds of things that I've never even heard of."

"Coming from you, Granger, that means a lot. You haven't not heard of many things."

"Was that...a compliment, Malfoy?"

"Dream on, Granger. I was referring to the fact that you're an insufferable know-it-all."

Suddenly, Drusilla screamed out as if in pain. Spike's attention was immediately focused on his sire, causing him to take a heavy boot to the face. "Bloody hell, Slayer. Gimme a break, here. I'm not even fighting you anymore, you daft bint." He rushed to Dru and wrapped an arm around her. "We'll finish this later, Slayer. C'mon, boy."

Draco snarled at being called boy, but followed nonetheless.

Buffy walked up as the three vampires left the graveyard.

"Know-it-all, huh? Better that than be known as the girl who burned down a school building in junior high."

Hermione looked to Buffy in surprise. "True story. But it wasn't totally my fault. There were vampires involved," Buffy explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're here to teach me, Buffy. I'm not sure how this with Draco is going to work out. Honestly, I always liked him. I never ever expected this to happen to him," Hermione said sadly.

Buffy placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But, as vampires go, he's not that bad looking."

Hermione grimaced. "He hasn't changed at all. Still arrogant, rude...and so sexy." A frown marred her features. "Do you think it's bad that, as a Potential, I like a vampire?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "Well, not really. The way Giles talks makes me think that we're kinda the same...only without the undead-ness and fangs. Honestly, who could keep up with a Slayer - or even a Potential - except a vampire?"

The girls both slipped into their own thoughts as they made their way back to Buffy's house, where Hermione had spent most of her nights since learning she was a Potential; she explained it to her parents as Dawn being her best friend and wanting to spend more time with her. Buffy was thinking of the new vampire in town and wondering how he was going to impact her life. Hermione was thinking of Draco and wondering why she still felt the same about him, even after his turning.

Caught up in their own thoughts, they made their way into Buffy's house and into their respective beds, preparing for the days ahead. They both knew that things in Sunnydale had just gotten a whole lot more interesting...and dangerous.

* * *

**So...fun times ahead. This is gonna be mostly canon, but with the added fun of Hermione and Draco. R & R, please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter Two**

**I do not own HP or BtVS. **

So I lied...this won't be totally canon. Mainly because I can't remember what all happened, but also because I just don't want to bother trying to make everything fit when this is clearly AR/AU. :/ Sorry folks.

* * *

That night, Hermione dreamed. At first, it seemed like any other Slayer dream.

_Blood._

_Pain. _

_Fangs sinking into her throat._

But then, the dream changed.

_Pain turned to pleasure, the fangs no longer biting with force. Whispers reached her ears, loving phrases and lips brushing the shell of her ear. In the dream, Hermione opened her eyes to see a shock of white-blonde hair. Fingers trailed up her thigh, brushing softly against her damp panties. Whimpering, Hermione pushed against the phantom hand, silently begging for a firmer caress. A deep chuckle sounded beside her ear, warm breath sending shivers down her spine. _

_Finally growing tired of the teasing game, she grabbed at the hand that was tormenting her and forced it closer to her aching core. Two fingers plunged into her, making her gasp and her back arch from the bed. "Yes!" As she neared her climax, Hermione felt the fangs sink into her throat once again. When she plummeted over the edge, she heard her mystery lover whisper gravelly, "Mine!" The words seemed to send another shock through the Potential's body, pushing her over the edge again. __Panting, she whispered back, "Yours." A snarl escaped her lover's throat as kisses rained down on her face. _

The kisses became licks, making Hermione realize that something really was licking her face.

Coming awake, she sat up and dumped Crookshanks into her lap. "Crookshanks! Where did you come from? I left you at home with Mum and Dad."

"I brought him over. I remember how much you liked having him around at Hogwarts." Hermione looked up to see Draco perched on the arm of the couch.

"Draco! H-how did you get in here?"

"You invited me in. Sort of. You were sleep-talking, but I guess it counts," he said with a smirk.

"How did you get Crookshanks out of my house?"

A shy look came over his angelic face. "He was wandering around outside, so I just snatched him up."

Sitting up and pulling her feet towards her, Hermione yanked the blankets higher to cover up her barely-there tank top and bra-less chest.

Draco smirked again. "Oh, quit being a prude, Granger. I've already seen it all. I've been here long enough to see it, and hear what you're dreaming about."

Hermione flushed and inwardly groaned. _"Of course. The first time I ever have a wet dream, and the one guy I happen to like knows it. This is my life."_

Draco shook his head. "I thought being away from Hogwarts and all the other prudes would do you some good. Looks like you're still the same as ever, Granger."

"Oh, do be quiet, Malfoy. I'm not a prude, just embarrassed."

Scoffing, Draco stood and plopped back down on the couch next to her. "Have you heard any news from Wizarding London?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. "No. Not since Harry and Ron stopped answering my letters. They said I abandoned them by coming here."

Draco scoffed. "Sodding gits. You were the best thing that ever happened to them. They'd be stuck in First Year if not for you."

"Oddly, Malfoy, that makes me feel worse, not better. Thanks ever so," said Hermione as she covered her face with her hands. A weight settled over her shoulders, pulling her into Draco's cold embrace. As if his touch opened the floodgates, sobs wracked Hermione's body as she cried out the pain she had been holding inside for over a month. Draco pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and dropped his chin to rest on her head. As she cried her heart out, Draco murmured soothingly to her, not really understanding why seeing her cry was affecting him so much. Back at Hogwarts, he had gloried in being the cause of her tears, in upsetting her. Now, he just wanted her to smile and laugh. The difference made him uncomfortable, but not enough to let her go. He was actually enjoying having her in his arms.

Truth be told, he had always had a sort of fascination with the little Muggle-born. He had been preached at by his father since early childhood that "Mudbloods" were a disgrace to the Wizarding community, that they should be put out of their tainted-blood misery at birth, not allowed to go to a prestigious Wizarding school. However, years of being bested by the very same Muggle-born he was sitting with had showed him that maybe his father wasn't right after all. Of course, had he told his father so, he would've been disinherited immediately and potentially killed by Voldemort.

Hermione's sobs slowed and gradually stopped. Soon, the two were simply sitting on the couch. Hermione was relaxed in Draco's arms, sitting on his lap with her head propped on his shoulder. Draco's pale fingers stroked her hair as a calming rumble echoed from his chest. When Hermione looked up at him with wet lashes and tear tracks down her cheeks, he leaned down without a thought and pressed his lips to hers. For long seconds, the witch was still, too shocked to move. When Draco's tongue brushed her bottom lip, she gave a little moan and fell into the kiss with ardor. The blonde vampire eased the Potential Slayer back onto the couch and laid on top of her. Feeling their bodies pressed together, feeling her heat even through all the layers of clothing, Draco had a hard time containing himself. Hermione didn't help matters, undulating against him every few seconds and moaning more than Moaning Myrtle on one of her bad days. The vampire felt his shaft hardening, his fangs throbbing. Looking down, he saw that Hermione's hair had been brushed away from her neck. All he could see was her pulse pounding underneath her skin.

Feeling his face shift to his vampire visage, Draco tore himself away with a snarl. Hermione sat up with a worried look on her face. When Draco looked back at her, she smiled. "I'm not afraid of you, Draco Malfoy. You didn't scare me with a wand and you certainly don't scare me with those fangs."

Draco snarled again. In a flash of supernatural speed, he had Hermione by the throat, fingers gentle but insistent. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "You should be afraid, Little Slayer. I could snap your neck right now."

A sharp point dug into Draco's chest. "And I could dust you. Seems to me we're on even ground."

Draco chuckled darkly. "It seems your newfound Slayer powers brought out your sass. Or your stupidity. Whichever you wish to call it." He released Hermione's neck and stepped back.

The so-called "Little Slayer" stood up and sauntered over to him. "And being a vampire hasn't changed you at all, Malfoy. Still a git, still cocky. Still sexy." The last was whispered as Hermione blushed, but she met his gaze evenly. Once again, Draco was hit with a wave of lust for the girl standing in front of him. Before things could go any further, he took a step back.

"I'm leaving now, Hermione. If you're still as smart as you were at Hogwarts, you'll do a disinvite spell. Never know what kind of nasties could show up, hungering for a taste of fresh Slayer meat." Suddenly, he was standing behind her, his mouth placing a chaste kiss on her neck where he had nearly bitten her earlier. In the next second, he was gone, the front door wide open and a chill running down her spine that had nothing to do with how close the vampire had been to her neck, but everything to do with how much she wanted him.

**[-.-][-.-]****[-.-][-.-]****[-.-][-.-]****[-.-][-.-]**

For the next few weeks, it seemed like everything was back to normal. For Hermione, there was school, witch lessons with Tara and Willow (she was learning to use magic without a wand), then Slayer training with Buffy. On odd nights, the Potential would tag along on patrols or even go by herself. For Buffy, there was school, work, and nightly rounds of patrolling. Of Spike and the others, there was no sign. Buffy began to think that they had left town. Then, one night, the girls decided to have a night off. They had been working hard for weeks with no breaks, and they felt the deserved one night of at least _trying_ to be normal.

Hermione practically lived at Buffy's now, to the abject horror of her parents. But, honestly, the Brit couldn't bring herself to care. They had brought her here, now they had to deal with the consequences. Hermione was no longer afraid of her dreams, embraced them even. Her dreams were nearly as powerful as Buffy's, but had more focus to them. Buffy wasn't jealous that Hermione was now the go-to Slayer for prophetic dreams. Her own dreams had changed from death and mayhem to...sex and mayhem. Spike was a recurring factor, which was beginning to seriously bother her. It was one thing to have a relationship with a good vampire, a totally different thing to be having wet dreams about one who wanted to kill her. Little did she know, Hermione was having the same troubles about Draco.

Every night, between the Slayer dreams, Hermione dreamed of Draco much like she had that first night. Even during her waking hours, the scenes played on repeat in her mind. So finally, the two Slayers had become so sexually frustrated and distracted, they were willing to let Sunnydale go to Hell for a night.

Buffy had decided to wear a short black skirt with tiny red hearts, a red sequined halter top that hugged her curves, a leather jacket that added a tough look, and a pair of sturdy-yet-fashionable black boots. Her hair was in a messy bun secured with wooden sticks, with strands left strategically free. Simple makeup completed the look. Hermione had gone a bit crazy, too. Gone was the bushy-haired schoolmarm. In her place was a vixen in a tight two-toned dress, the gold and silver sequins making her shimmer with every step she took. Gold hooker boots with silver accents made her a few inches taller. Her hair was tamed thanks to Tara's magic, falling in soft waves of curls and pulled back from a face unadorned by makeup.

Finally ready to leave, the girls waved goodbye to Tara, Willow, and Dawn. Walking to The Bronze, they dusted a few vamps, saved a woman from being mugged, and even killed a demon. Finally, they made it to the club. Ushered in immediately, they made their way to the bar for drinks. Since both were underage, they settled for soft drinks. After downing their drinks, they separated and went to dance.

Lost in the music, Buffy moved her hips to the beat. Eyes closed, she didn't notice the guys literally stopping in their tracks to watch her lithe body moving. She also didn't see the blonde vampires who entered the club from the back, or how the taller blonde's eyes were automatically drawn to her. She did feel when cold hands gripped her hips, pulling her back against an equally cold body. She felt the hard length of his desire pressing against her backside as she moved her hips to the beat. One hand moved to her thigh while the other moved to her belly to press her body more firmly against his. Spike felt a flood of desire when Buffy pressed back against him. She had to know who was dancing with her, and yet she was acting like she was attracted to him. His fangs started to throb with the desire to taste her. His lips pressed to her neck, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on her pulse point. A moan escaped Buffy's lips.

A chuckle vibrated Spike's chest. "You like a taste of danger, don't you, pet? The thrill of being chased, of being hunted by a _predator."_ The last was said with a thrust of his hips. Another moan from Buffy. An idea entered Spike's head. A grin on his lips, he grabbed Buffy's hand and tugged her off the dance floor. Leading her to a storage room, Spike shut the door and pushed her up against it, then kissed Buffy with all the lust and desire he could muster. To his utter surprise, she responded just as fiercely. Not one to waste an opportunity, Spike's hand stole beneath the tight top Buffy wore, only to feel another bolt of lust when he found she wasn't wearing a bra. One hand caressed her breasts as the other wound itself into her golden hair, yanking the sticks out as he did so. "Planning something, pet? Only one reason a Slayer would have a wooden stick on her, no matter the size."

Buffy grinned up at him. "I'm always planning, Spike. But it just so happens those weren't for you." Her dainty little hand slipped to the front of his jeans, startling a moan from the bleached vamp. Tapping the distinc bulge, she whispered in his ear, "I think this is for me though." Spike could only nod as her fingers went to his belt buckle. Something was off, though. Buffy didn't seem like the type to go for a quick shag in a dirty little room. A thoughtful look on his face, he morphed into game face and dipped his head to her neck. The slightest touch to her neck brought a bead of blood welling to the surface of her skin. Back to his human visage for fear of hurting her, Spike bent to lick the blood. _"A drug. What the hell?"_

"Buffy, what have you had to drink tonight?" Spike asked as he pulled her hands from his pants.

"Just a Sprite. But I want something else now. I want what you can give me, Spike." Now Spike knew for sure something was wrong with the Slayer. Mind whirring, he figured the bartender had spiked Buffy's drink, and probably the other chit's, too. Shaking off his duster, he wrapped it around the small Slayer and fixed his pants, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder to lead her back to the heart of the club. If Buffy was this bad, the other one would be worse.

Hermione found a quiet corner upstairs to stand in and watch the others dancing. Goosebumps ran up her spine, making her feel as though someone were watching her. Rubbing her arms, she scanned the club. There were a few vamps, but none were looking at her. She didn't see Buffy, but that didn't worry her. Much.

Another chill made her shiver. Before she could react, a jacket found its way around her shoulders just as she detected the presence of a vamp. Draco seemed to materialize right beside her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" he asked silkily.

"Malfoy, if that's how you picked up girls at Hogwarts, I don't have an inkling why you were known as the Slytherin Sex God," Hermione returned just as silkily.

Draco's head turned so quickly Hermione swore she heard it crack. "_Granger_? That's you under there? Bollocks, why did you never dress like this at Hogwarts?You surely wouldn't have been known as the Gryffindor Prude."

A flash of hurt sparked in Hermione's eyes. "You really know what to say to a girl to blow her off her feet, Malfoy."

Draco pretended not to see it. "What are you doing out here dressed like a trollop, anyways? Hoping to shed that pesky virginity?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Draco, but I lost that last year."

"Don't tell me, Viktor bloody Krum? Well, at least he played quidditch, though you could have picked a bloke with a better face."

Hermione all but growled at that. "Who I chosse to sleep with is none of your concern. I mistakenly thought that answering your accusation would shut you up. Apparently not."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, Granger. You know I never shut up."

With a sound of pure feminine disgust, Hermione turned away from the blonde vampire to watch the couples on the dancefloor swaying to a slow song. Draco must have seen the longing in her eyes because in the next instant, he was pulling her into his arms. His touch was like a trail of icy fire wherever his fingers moved. His left hand moved down her side to grasp her hip, pulling her in closer, while his right hand tuggedher hand up to wrap around his neck. Her free hand automatically mimicked the other, twining in her pale hair as her head fell to rest on his shoulder. The two swayed for a few minutes before Draco felt Hermione's hand running through his hair. A bolt of desire streaked through him when she looked up at him with her dark lashes and those pouty lips. Leaning down, he was met halfway as Hermione stood on her tiptoes to take part in a kiss that put Viktor and Ron to shame. Many times over.

Draco's hand slipped from Hermione's hip to her shapely backside, pulling her close enough to feel his unmistakable desire for her. "Why, Draco. Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" she asked huskily.

"I think you know the answer to that, sweet." Draco looked around for a darker spot and ushered the girl to stand next to the railing. His lips attacked her neck, placing hot kisses and licks along the column of sweet skin. His hand cupped her breast, feeling her nipple pebble at his attentions. His free hand trailed down to the hem of her dress. "Merlin, Hermione. If you had worn anything like this at Hogwarts, I would have had you bent over a teacher's desk faster than you can say Snitch. Would you have like that?" he asked as his fingers toyed with the edge of her dress, pulling it up a little, only to drop it back down.

Hermione moaned. "Yes, Draco. I would have liked that very much. Please, stop teasing me."

Draco chuckled darkly. "You want me to touch you, sweet? Where?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and all but shoved it under her dress. Draco groaned when he touched bare skin instead of underwear. "My naughty girl. Were you thinking of me when you decided not to wear any knickers?"

Nodding, Hermione's head fell back onto Draco's shoulder as his fingers explored the treasure she had bared to him. "You're so wet, Granger. Would you let me fuck you here, now, in this club?"

"Draco, _yesss_, please," Hermione moaned. Draco felt an frission of unease. Shaking it off, his hand fell to his belt, eager to get it off and get into the warmth he knew awaited him. As his fingers found his zipper, the feeling was back, only stronger. Now, Draco recognized it as a Sire's call. "Bleeding hell. Can't this wait ten minutes?" He muttered to himself as he continued to shed his pants. Just as he pulled Hermione's dress up, a cold hand clamped around his neck like a vise. A chilling voice whispered into his ear, "When I call you, boy, you answer. No matter how lucky you think you're about to get."

Flustered at being caught, literally, with his pants down, Draco growled. "And what would you know about getting lucky?"

"If you had answered my call, I would have told you that the Slayers have been drugged. I was right close to a shag myself when I tasted the drug in her blood," Spike said with disgust at the lost chance.

Draco looked at Hermione, now sweating and panting as she - "Bloody hell. She is drugged. Hermione, stop that." Draco tugged her hand from under her dress, only to be hit with another wave of lust as he smelled her desire. A feral look entered his eyes as he pulled Hermione's hand to his lips. Just as her digits touched his bottom lip, Spike smacked his head. "Right. Sorry. Distracted. What do we do with them?" Draco asked as he grabbed a napkin from the table behind him to clean off Hermione's fingers. No need for that distraction to happen again.

Spike shook his head. "Suppose we better take them home. Better than shagging their bloody brains out only to be staked tomorrow night."

Draco agreed. Grabbing his jacket from where it had falled on the floor, her wrapped it around the younger Slayer's shoulders again. Leading their charges out of the club, both vampires sent looks of death at the bartender, who promptly looked away even as the blood rushed from his face. Spike was fairly certain he wouldn't be bothering either of the Slayers again.

The walk to Buffy's house was a trial of self-restraint for both Draco and Spike. Both girls were literally falling over them, begging to be had, but they could do nothing about it. Finally, Revello drive came into view. "Thank bloody God. I'm at the end of my rope here," Draco sighed as he adjusted Hermione in his hold. The two girls had passed out and had had to be carried for the past three blocks.

Spike sighed along with him. "Who knew it'd harder to resist the Slayer than to shag her? Bloody self-righteous bint. 'Vampires are evil and evil is bad'," he mocked. "What the bloody hell did she do with Peaches, then?"

Draco agreed with the self-righteous part about Hermione, though to his knowledge, she had never dated a vampire, just cocky gits too full of themselves.

Walking right up the door, Draco knocked politely. Timid Tara answered the door, only to be gently pushed out of the way when Draco walked inside. "Evening. Where might a bloke put a drugged Slayer? And no, I did not do the drugging. Also, could you invite my sire in so he can bring the other Slayer in?" Draco spoke with every bit of decorum and politeness he had ever been taught.

Tara, shellshocked at the fact that a _vampire_had just walked into Buffy's house like he owned the place, stuttered, "Umm, s-she can g-go on the c-c-couch. S-spike...c-c-c-ome in. P-please don't k-kill us."

With a look of distaste, Spike strode into the house and aimed his look at Tara. "Why would I try to kill you, love, when I just brought home your precious Slayer before a bartender could rape her and the Bitty Slayer?" With a snort, Spike strode up the stairs, following his nose to Buffy's room. He placed her gently on her bed and pulled the covers up over her prone body after he tugged off her boots. With a quick kiss to her forehead - which he refused to analyse - he strode back downstairs.

Draco laid Hermione on the couch and swiftly unbuckled and removed her boots, then grabbed a blanket to cover her with. Ignoring the wide-eyed gazes of the three other women, and then their gasps, he bent to kiss Hermione gently on the lips. He reached the front door just as Spike did. His sire turned to look the red-headed witch. "Don't bother with a disinvite spell, Red. 'm not gonna hurt any of you, and neither is the boy."

With a nod from Draco to back up Spike's claim, the two turned and left, leaving behind a jacket, a duster, two sleeping beauties, and three very confused girls.

Halfway back to Spike's crypt, Draco spoke up. "I'm sorry about Dru leaving."

Spike grunted. "'s alright. 'm bloody sick of her running around on me, then expecting everything to be right as rain when she gets back."

"I get that. Pansy was the same, only she would go between me and Blaise. Finally told the bint to sod off and stay with him."

Both vampires sighed. Thankfully, before any more reminiscing could be done, they made it to Spike's crypt. The bleached blonde went immediately to his liquor stash, intent on drinking away any residual arousal. Draco, pausing at the top of the stairs that led to his underground room, asked quietly, "D'you think Hermione will try to kill me for trying shag her?"

Spike laughed. "I don't think either of them will remember much of tonight. More's the pity for us. Could have had a right good night. Earned some Brownie points from the witches and the sis, though," he said with a grin. Draco nodded and jumped into his room, only to shuck his clothes and fall into bed, one hand wrapped around his aching cock as he remembered how warm and wet Hermione had been.

Upstairs, Spike tossed the bottle away and jumped down into his own underground bedroom. His clothes seemed to melt off if his body before he stepped into his makeshift shower. Twenty minutes later and he was still left with a throbbing erection. Finally, he stepped out and plopped onto the bed, lost in the memory of Buffy's scent surrounding him and her soft, warm flesh under his fingers. Both males knew there was no going back. They had it bad for the very things that lesser vampires wet themselves in fear of. They were playing with fire. Sooner or later, they would surely get burned. But, as they lay in their separate beds thinking about two different Slayers, neither could bring himself to care...

* * *

**So, finally done. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was so close to letting Draco have Hermione...but I figured there has to be some kind of angst-ish-ness in here. lol. R&R please and thank you. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**When Magic Meets Hell**

**Chapter Three**

**I own neither Harry Potter nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any characters therein.**

**_From this chapter on, I will refer to Hermione as a Slayer. As I said in the last chapter, this isn't going to be canon __and many things will be different from the Whedon-verse. First and foremost of those differences is that Hermione is Called instead of Kendra, and she doesn't die, of course. I will go back and change this in previous chapters as soon I get a chance to. If this bothers anybody, I'm sorry. _**

* * *

Buffy woke the next morning with a massive headache. Well, not just her head; her whole body was one big hurt. Groaning, she sat up and lifted a hand to cover her eyes from the glare of the sunlight streaming into her windows. _"What happened last night? I don't remember..."_

With that sobering thought, Buffy made her way slowly to he closet, only to pause when she noticed the pile of clothes topped by Spike's duster. Her stomach rolled at the thought that she might have had sex with the cocky British vampire, but other parts of her weren't so put off. Refusing to even think about it until she felt better, she continued to the closet to pick out her wardrobe for the day. Settling for a t-shirt and loose jeans, she walked slowly to the bathroom to shower, her head throbbing with every step. After a steaming ten minute shower, she felt marginally better.

In the kitchen, Tara was making lunch, a testament to how long Buffy had slept. Two steps into the room and she stopped, looking around at the figures gathered there. Anya and Xander were in the own little world, laughing with each other. Willow was washing dishes and talking to Tara and Dawn, who was apparently doing homework. Poor Hermione didn't look any better than Buffy felt. Her hair was a bushy mess, her face pale, and she was still wearing the dress from last night, only now she was wearing a dark jacket that she kept dipping her head down to sniff when she thought no one was looking.

"I see you had just as great a night as I did, Hermione," she said weakly.

Hermione started and flushed guiltily. "It wasn't so bad until the drug kicked in."

Xander yelp, "Drug?"

Buffy and Hermione cringed at the loud noise. Buffy answered, "Yes, Xander, a drug. I'm guessing the bartender laced our Sprites with something. I can't really remember anything after downing the drink and heading out to dance."

"I don't either. How did we get back home, then? I doubt we were in any condition to walk." Hermione's brow furrowed as she thought hard, trying to remember.

"S-spike and the other v-vampire brought you g-guys home. H-he just w-walked right in," Tara spoke up.

Again, Hermione flushed. "That would be my fault." At everyone's horrified looks, she hurried to say, "I was dreaming and sleeptalking and...and Draco used that to his advantage. I'm sorry, Buffy. I should have told you. But I know he won't hurt any of us."

"You can't be sure of the, Hermione. Maybe the Draco you knew before wouldn't, but the demon changes everything."

"But Buffy, he could have killed me last night, or any night since I accidentally let him in, and he didn't! There's still good in him, I know it."

Buffy just shook her head sadly. "I know you want to believe that, but I just can't. Willow, get started on the disinvite spell. We'll need it for Draco and for Spike."

Hermione sighed, but didn't say anything more. As lunch carried on, Hermione slipped upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. While Draco's jacket was comforting, the form-fitting dress was not. As she stepped into Dawn's room to dress, she thought back to the night before. She remembered getting to the club and ordering her Sprite. She remembered going upstairs to find a quiet place. After that, everything was fuzzy, then went completely blank. Pulling her clothes on mechanically, she mulled over the fact that waking up alone had felt wrong, while being surrounded by Draco's unique scent had taken some of that wrongness away.

Shaking off those thoughts, Hermione wrapped her wet hair in a towel and gathered up her dirty clothes. In return for Buffy basically letting Hermione live with them, the British Slayer had taken to doing the menial chores that Buffy hated. Doing laundry and cleaning up a bit was more than a fair trade for a safe place to live where she didn't have to hide who she was.

After gathering the rest of the laundry from upstairs, she made her way to the basement. Passing through the kitchen, she smiled at the people who had helped make her feel welcome in Sunnydale. Once she had started a load of clothes, she curled up on a cot and promptly fell asleep. An hour later, she was awakened by the sound of the washer's cycle ending. Before she could get up, a cold hand brushed across her cheek and a voice whispered in her ear, "I've got it, Granger. Go back to sleep."

Happy to oblige the voice, she fell back into a deep sleep. Later that night, she woke from a restful sleep curled up in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. Her head was pillowed on his chest, with his arms around her and their legs tangled together. In repose, Draco looked...well, not _soft_, but less menacing than usual. Until he chuckled and a smirk transformed his face into one she was all too familiar with.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he drawled as his eyes opened to reveal stormy gray orbs.

"Hardly. I was just wondering how you got in here. Willow was going to do a disinvite spell."

"Oh. That. Doesn't affect you if you're already inside. Which I have been, all day. Slipped in the window over there just before dawn. Figured I'd get a chance to see you sometime or another."

Hermione tried - rather unsuccessfully - to squash the flare of warmth that rushed through her at his words. "Why, Draco?"

"I...don't know," he said with a grimace. "I just can't seem to stay away."

A few seconds of silence passed. With a sigh, he continued. "I also wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I tried to take advantage of you, however willing you seemed to be."

Hermione tensed beside him. "What, exactly, happened last night, Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. "I tried to come onto you, thinking you were just some nobody. Imagine my surprise when the sexy woman I was trying to pick up turned out to be you. We talked, I got horny and really did come onto you, and you reciprocated. Enough that we were about two seconds away from shagging over the railing at the club. Then Spike told me about the drug and we brought you two home. From what I gathered, Spike was about in the same place I was, about to be the luckiest bloke ever."

Hermione blushed at her apparent behavior the previous night. How could she have been so wanton? Draco, correctly guessing the direction of her thoughts, gently tugged her hair and said, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. You were drugged. Just let it go."

Looking up into stormy gray eyes, Hermione tried to do just that. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, only to have them snap back open a few seconds later when soft, cold lips met her own. Draco's eyes were closed, a look of concentration on his face as he coaxed a response from the British Slayer. Her eyes fluttered shut as his tongue brushed her bottom lip. His teeth nipped there, and his tongue took advantage of her gasp.

Hermione moaned as Draco's tongue tangled with hers. Compared to sloppy kisses from Viktor, Draco was living up to his moniker as the Slytherin Sex God. Suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to test out the rest of his prowess, she moved to straddle him. When her bum brushed the straining bulge in his jeans, Draco groaned. Grinning devilishly, the so-called prude did it again, with more pressure. Draco's fingers bit into her hips and pulled her down as his own hips bucked upwards. Tables turned, Hermione moaned against her soon-to-be-lover's lips. Within seconds, their teasing turned into a frantic need to have Draco inside her.

Draco's fingers trailed down to her pants, fingers teasing the waistband. Hermione moaned and arched her hips toward his hand. Just as the top button holding the denim together popped open, the door to upstairs squeaked as it opened. With a gasp, Hermione glanced down at Draco. A look of promise evident in his eyes, he pulled her down for one last kiss and was gone with supernatural speed. Clothes rustled under the stairs where he secreted himself away.

Dazedly, Hermione glanced to the stairs to see Tara making her way into the dank basement. For some reason, Hermione felt that Tara didn't belong in the darkness surrounding her.

When her feet touched the concrete floor, she glanced around for Hermione. When she finally spotted her, the witch smiled and made her way to her new friend. "Hey, Hermione. You were down here for so long, I started to worry about you."

Hermione smiled at her friend's worry and soft heart. "I'm fine, Tara. I was just washing clothes and fell asleep. Last night was rough, even if i don't remember all of it."

Tara nodded her head in sympathy. "It shocked me when Draco just walked right in. It also scared me that a vampire had access to all of us. Not telling us right away could have cost us our lives, Hermione. You have to understand that the spell was a necessary precaution."

Hermione grimaced at the insult to Draco's trustworthiness, but said nothing until Tara finished speaking. "Tara, I know you guys don't trust him, but I've known him since I was 11 years old. He can be a prat, and I know he puts on a tough front, but Draco would never hurt me, and hurting my friends would definitely hurt me. I know that becoming a vampire changed him, but he still has some of the humanity that made him good, just as Spike does. They brought us home last night safely, when they could have drained and killed us. Neither of us were in any state to fight, and they kept us safe."

Tara looked at Hermione with sympathy. "I know you trust him; I just don't want to see you hurt by him, emotionally or otherwise. You're part of my family now." A crash and Xander's yelped "sorry!" was heard from upstairs. Tara giggled. "Dysfunctional family, but family all the same."

Hermione blinked back tears. "Thanks, Tara. I just wish that Harry and Ron were still speaking to me. They were family, too, and they just turned their backs on me."

Tara scowled. "They sound selfish and childish to me. They don't know what they lost out on, losing such a valuable friend."

Another crash was heard and Tara cringed. "I'll go help with the cleanup. I hope Xander didn't break Joyce's antique vase again. It was hard to put back together, even with magic."

Hermione thanked her friend again and lay back down on the cot. A few seconds after the door closed behind the shy witch, Draco was back beside Hermione. Looking put-out, he said, "I can't believe they just expect me to betray you like that." An evil glint came into his eyes. "And you called me a prat. I think I should punish you for that."

The young Slayer's eyes widened comically a split second before Draco had her turned over his knee. "Draco, don't you dare! Oh!" she squeaked as his hand came down on her bottom. Twice more he spanked her, and the third time, his hand lingered. Caressing now, he baited her. "I don't think that hurt quite as bad you put on. In fact, I think you might have enjoyed it. You should be bad more often. I believe I like punishing you."

Struggling to sit up, Hermione bit Draco's thigh. "You can be a prat. Like now. Let me up!"

Still as stone, Draco no longer hindered Hermione's attempts to move. When her hand grazed his lap, he hissed as his eyes flashed gold. When her hand returned to tease his achingly hard member through his pants, a growl rumbled from his chest. "You're playing a dangerous game, little girl."

Hermione scoffed. "You can't call me a little girl. I'm older than you are," she replied. Her soft giggle turned into a gasp as Draco nipped her shoulder with sharp teeth. That gasp turned into a moan as Draco's hand slid down her back and between her legs to rub against her soaked jeans.

"Please, Draco. Either stop or finish it. I'll be nice if you will."

Draco chuckled as he kissed Hermione's cheek and drew his hand back up her spine. "I'll stop. This time. One day, though, you will be mine."

Hermione was left with his kiss on her lips and heated desire running through her veins. She wasn't going to complain about being his. Unless, of course, it took too much longer. She wasn't sure she could resist the blonde vampire who had once ridiculed her, but now was her last link to home.

The witch-turned-Slayer sighed. "Of course it would be him. Couldn't be Theo Nott, or even Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy just _had_ to be the one turned that night. And _I_ just had to fall for him. If only those stupid Divination classes could have warned me about this!"

* * *

**Wow. Long time, no write. And with it being so long since I last posted anything, I feel bad about it being so short. But, I have more planned and can't wait to see what you guys thought about this chapter, and will think of ones to come. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**When Magic Meets Hell**

**Chapter Four**

**I own neither Harry Potter nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any characters therein. **

* * *

Ever since the night he had rescued her, Spike had been following Buffy around like a lovesick puppy. Or like he _expected_ her to get into another situation like the one he had saved her from. Patrolling, she could feel him at the very edge of her senses. She would walk into the Bronze and see him and his little clone sitting at a table in the back. Hermione didn't seem as exasperated as she was, but that could be because she actually _liked_ the vampire all but stalking her.

Buffy huffed as she sensed Spike coming towards her in the cemetery she was patrolling. Propping against a tombstone, she waited. When he sauntered into sight, she sighed. "What is it, Spike?"

A look of hurt flashed across the blonde vampire's face and was gone so quickly, Buffy doubted she had even seen it. "A bloke can't walk around a graveyard at night anymore?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Spike, you've been following me around for almost a week now. What do you want?"

Spike hesitated, then said, "I just want to be around you."

His words coupled with the sincere look on his face made Buffy's heart melt just enough to want to give him a chance. Slayer instinct kicked in and she shook her head. "How do I know this isn't just some ploy to get my guard down so you can have me for a late night snack?" She pushed back the guilt at his look of hurt.

"Right, luv. Because a vampire couldn't possibly want to be _friends_ with the most powerful girl in town, would he? It's all in self-preservation. Might as well be on the winning side if there were to be a showdown between good and evil. And on a hot spot like the Hellmouth, I'd wager that evil comes a'callin' often."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Practice that speech often? I don't believe it, Spike."

Spike took a deep breath and decided to give the truth a shot once more. He slowly stepped towards Buffy and took her hand gently. "Buffy, you amaze me. All that power and drive in a tiny thing like you. You give me a run for my money and I love it, not having to hold back. And you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen in all my years."

Buffy stood in shocked silence for a few moments. Shaking her head, she began, "Spike-"

Cutting her off, he laughed bitterly. "Of bloody course. I never should have even said anything."

Angry now, at being cut off and for him assuming she was rejecting him, Buffy punched him in the chest. A bit harder than she meant to. The blonde vampire went careening backwards and into a mausoleum. "Who said I was saying no, Spike? Maybe, just maybe, I was going to say that you amaze me, too. You're obnoxious, rude, and downright evil sometimes. But you're also caring, generous, and sweet to me. Maybe it's selfish, but I like being singled out for that. I like being able to fight you and not worry that you're going to get hurt, or try to kill me. And you're the hottest thing in a leather duster I've ever seen."

Spike lay in the rubble, too stunned by Buffy's confession to move. The Slayer knelt beside the vampire and whispered, "Maybe I want to be around you, too, but I'm too scared of what could happen. I won't fall for an evil vampire again. Angel-"

"Angel was a ponce. He had the tendency to be Angelus the whole time, the soul just gave him too much of a conscience to let the wanker out, so to speak." Spike raised a hand to brush over Buffy's hair. "If you had given me the gift of your first time, I would have treated you like a real angel, luv. Soft words and the like. And I certainly wouldn't have run out to destroy the world after."

Buffy lowered her gaze. With a wry smile, she looked at Spike. "My first time really sucked."

Spike laughed. "Well, of bloody course it did. It wasn't with me, now was it, pet? Let me at you for a day or two, you'll be ruined for anybody else, undead or alive," he said with a wink.

Buffy laughed. "Maybe I'll take you up on that one day, Spike. But for now," she said as she helped him up, "let's finish patrol. I have pj's and a comfy bed calling my name."

Spike chuckled. "You could come to my place, luv. I sleep naked."

"I don't doubt that, Spike. But I actually need clothes, you know, to keep warm? It's starting to get colder at night, and you live underground," Buffy pointed out.

Spike looked thoughtful. "If I could find a way to keep you warm at my crypt, would you stay the night with me?"

The Slayer looked at the vampire. Hope flared within her chest, a hope that couldn't be contained by her Slayer instincts. A slow smile formed on her face. "You know what, Spike? I think I would."

A similar hope shot through Spike's undead heart. His answering smile was just as genuine, if a bit lecherous. "It's a date, then, pet. I'll let you know when it's ready."

Nodding, Buffy made to continue her patrol, but Spike's hand on her wrist spun her around to face him. "I wasn't quite done with you, pet. I had one more thing in mind," he said softly as he drew closer. His arms wrapped around the Slayer and his mouth found the pulse at her neck. He heard the rush of blood, the thud of her heart... His lips kissed a trail up her neck, over her jaw, and finally onto her lips in the most mindblowing kiss Buffy had ever had.

The sharpness of his fangs when he slipped into game face sent a thrill of arousal through her. Spike groaned when he smelled just how much she was enjoying the kiss. With a final press of his lips to hers, he broke the kiss and just held the girl of his dreams, hard as a rock and thrilled she had let him kiss her.

When her hand slid down the front of his pants, he chuckled and stepped back. "Not so fast, luv. Gotta make sure we can keep you warm first. Now go on home to your cozy bed while I finish patrol." His hand slid down to tangle with hers, bringing it up to his lips. "And tonight, when this is trying to relieve some of that ache inside you, think of me, pet, and how much better we'll be together than any time before."

"You know, Spike, you sure are assuming a lot tonight. And you've gotten really cocky since I agreed to stay the night."

Another lecherous grin had Buffy's knees going weak. "I just know how I feel about you, luv. And after that kiss, I know how you feel about me."

Buffy's free hand moved to cup Spike's hard member over his pants. A moan bubbled out of his lips as he slipped back into game face. "Don't start, Buffy, if you aren't going to finish this tonight. I'm at the edge of my control as it is."

Buffy blushed and moved her hand away. "Sorry, I'll go now." A quick peck on his cheek, and Buffy was gone with nothing but the smell of her shampoo and Spike's raging hard-on to show she had been there.

A few minutes later, Spike's iron control was back in place. He finished patrolling the town and headed back to his crypt, a million ideas running through his head.

Draco was sitting in Spike's chair when the older vampire walked into the crypt, a grin on his face. Without a word, Spike dropped into the hole containing his room. Draco slumped into the chair. "Looks like he had a lot better luck than I did." Holding his still-stinging face, Draco thought back to what had caused Hermione to slap him. Again.

**####**

With Buffy gone on patrol, Hermione had buckled down and started on her homework. Harry and Ron would have been shocked to find that the bookworm they had known had begun to slack off on her homework in favor of training. _"Never again will I doubt Buffy's intelligence. Slaying and staying in school, even making good grades. I had no idea it would be this hard to balance everything." _

And so, Hermione was in the basement that had almost become her room, sitting at a desk with her books piled up around her, when Draco had decided to stop in for a visit.

"Hullo, Hermione."

With a shriek, the British Slayer whirled around with a pencil in her hand. Draco's laugh had her blushing and dropping the pencil to the ground. "You're insufferable, you know that? I'm busy, Draco." And with that, she turned around and sat back at the desk.

Draco walked up behind her and slid his fingers into her hair. Moving it to one side, his lips attacked the bared skin of her neck. With a stifled moan, Hermione determined to get her work done. With each lick and nibble, though, concentration was quickly becoming a thing of the past. When Draco's lips reached her ear, she gave up the battle and just let the sensations wash through her.

Seeing that he had won, Draco quickly scooped Hermione out of her chair and gently laid her down on the small cot a few feet away. His lips met hers in a kiss that made their worlds spin. Teenage hormones began to rage. Soon, Draco was naked, with Hermione only in her underwear. Kissing turned into caressing, which turned into Draco poised over Hermione, ready and willing to become her lover.

Hermione, too, was willing. She was glad, in a way, that Draco would be her first lover. Until, of course, he opened his mouth.

"God, Granger. Weasley was a lucky fucking bloke," he choked out as he looked down at her.

A cold chill shot down her spine at his words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, because he was the first guy you've slept with," Draco blundered on, too intent on the feel of the warm Slayer beneath him to notice her detachment.

"I never slept with Ron, Malfoy," Hermione said coldly.

Confusion flitted across Draco's face before he dug the hole a little deeper. "Oh, was it Krum then? I thought that was just a rumor. Either way, I don't think badly of you, Hermione."

A loud _crack_ echoed through the basement as Hermione's hand left a vivid red imprint on Draco's face, the force enough to send him halfway across the room. When he looked up, Hermione's clothes had magically appeared to cover her nudity and a chilling expression was on her face. "I never slept with Ron, or Viktor, or Harry, or anybody else, you prat. I've never had sex before, actually. If you had kept your stupid mouth shut, _you_ would have been my first." And with that, the heart sore British Slayer fled upstairs, leaving Draco feeling worse than ever before.

**####**

Shaking his head, Draco sighed and tried to think of some way to get his Slayer to forgive him. He sat for hours, but no ideas that came to mind stood up to his scrutiny. Finally, feeling the tingles of the approaching dawn, he stood and walked over to his own hole in the floor. Flopping onto the bed, he groaned. "This has got to be the most humiliating, disappointing, worst day ever." With every word, his body shut down more and more, until the sun was fully up, and the fledgeling was fast asleep.

**############**

That night, Spike woke with a purpose. He was going to scrounge up some money to make his crypt more habitable for a human. After a few hours of poker, he cashed in and headed to the nearest store. Three giant bags later, he returned to the crypt and walked in on what seemed to be a lover's spat.

"Hermione, I didn't mean anything by it. I heard the rumors back in fourth year. Did you really expect me to walk up to you in the Great Hall and say "Oi, Granger, I heard you've been shagging some great Quidditch star. Or maybe it was the sod who follows you around like a lost puppy. Care to clear that up?" You would have cursed me faster than you punched me over that great bloody bird! And besides, you yourself told me you had lost your virginity last year."

"That "great bloody" bird's name was Buckbeak, and it was your fault he was going to be killed. And I expected you to have more common decency than to bring that up as we were about _to have sex_! And _news flash_, I _lied!_ You had just called me the Gryffindor Prude. You can't blame anybody but yourself, Malfoy!"

Spike looked between the two like a tennis match. Nodding his head as if coming to a decision, he stepped between them. Looking at Draco, said calmly, "You're wrong, she's right. Who brings up past lovers, real or fiction, right before you shag? It's just not done, mate." Switching his gaze to Hermione, he drawled, "You have to forgive the lout, pet, he's head over fangs for you." As he took in the sight of her angry form, he commented absently, "Gonna start calling you Bitty Buffy. Look just like her when you get riled up, you do."

The two almost-lovers watched the older vampire drop into his room. When he was out of sight, they glanced at each other. Both started to speak, but Hermione motioned for Draco to speak first. "He's right. I'm an utter moron."

Hermione giggled. "Head over fangs, huh? Never heard that expression before." She smiled as Draco blushed, then shrieked when he bared his fangs jokingly and darted towards her. They played tag for a while, before Hermione dropped onto the couch, winded from the play. Her eyes started to fall shut, from both lack of sleep the night before and from a long day at school. She started when Draco picked her up gently. "I'm just taking you downstairs. You can catch some sleep, and I'll wake you up in a few hours." Nodding, she wrapped her arms around her vampire as he dropped to his room and laid her on his bed.

Draco pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over her. He crawled in behind her and wrapped an arm around her as he whispered in her ear, "You're amazing, Hermione, and beautiful. And you look extremely sexy in my bed, wild hair like we've just had crazy sex, that dazed expression on your face because it was so much more than you expected. I was wrong, baby. _I'm_ the lucky bloke, because I get to have you right here, in my arms."

The vampire pulled the Slayer closer to him, never seeing the secret smile spread across Hermione's face.

**#######**

For hours, Spike worked on making his room comfortable for Buffy. He had new sheets, an electric blanket, an electric heater, and he had even found some mostly-undamaged tapestries in the old warehouse. Those he hung on the walls, to try to keep some of the cold from the ground at bay. By the time Buffy usually passed his way, Spike was finally done. Grinning, he jumped up and into the main room of the crypt and preened a bit before stepping out of the stone structure. He immediately sensed his Slayer making her way towards him. Casually sauntering in her direction, he grinned when he saw she had dressed up. Outfitted in a pair of sexy leather pants and a top that begged to be torn away, she had to be freezing in the chilly air. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, but she attempted a nonchalant expression while her gaze ran hungrily over his body.

"Evening, pet."

"Spike." Without the negative feelings, his name came out breathy, almost a sigh.

"Told you I'd let you know when my crypt was ready for you."

Buffy's breath caught at the idea of spending the whole night alone with Spike in his bed. "O-oh."

"You wanna come see it?" Spike asked.

Buffy smiled at him and nodded her head. Whatever trepidation she felt was slowly being pushed back by her lust and that seed of caring that had been planted when she woke up the morning after being drugged, alive and well and wrapped in her savior's coat.

The two walked side by side to Spike's crypt, and he opened the stone door for her when they reached it. She smiled and took his outstretched hand as he led her to the hole in the floor containing his bedroom. She stepped down the ladder and looked around. The sheer thoughtfulness of Spike's actions had her breath catching in her throat. The sight of his room filled with things to make _her_ more comfortable, more than Angel had ever done, had her eyes filling with tears.

Spike climbed down after her and wrapped his arms around her waist as his chin propped on her shoulder. "'m not pressuring you, love. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Buffy smiled and dropped her head to her chest. "I know, Spike. Thank you. Do you mind if we just lay down for a while?"

Spike kissed her neck. "Can't think of anything better, love."

Getting comfortable in Spike's bed, Buffy felt a sense of rightness as his arms closed around her. Never before had she felt so at peace with a man. Not willing to psychoanalyze herself, Buffy relaxed and fell into a deep, restful sleep. Spike pulled her tighter to him and buried his face in her hair. With a sigh, he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

**Ugh. I know it's short, but I'm ending it here to try to get my brain to stop freezing up. Maybe seeing a blank page will jog my muse. :/**


	6. Chapter 5

**When Magic Meets Hell**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Lemons ahead! Not hard-core, but still graphic.  
**

* * *

Weeks flew by with the two couples working out the kinks in their respective relationships. Hermione, it seemed, had kept up her wizarding studies, and was quite proficient at wandless spells. Draco, however, was not. Being thrown into the world of muggles without the wooden security blanket had been eye-opening to say the least. While he had walked away from his home without the thing, he had sorely regretted it within the hour. His pride, however, would not allow him to mosey back to the Manor that Lord Fuckwit had taken over and politely beg for it back, no matter how much he missed the convenience and simplicity of having a wand. Instead, he had taken to studying with Willow and Tara, the witches having taken to him after a truth spell, a promise, and the common denominator that was _magic_.

He was quickly catching up to his little Slayer, but she didn't know it yet. _Oh_, the things he had planned for her.

But for now..."_She's working herself too hard,"_ the vampire thought as he watched Hermione train. The witch-Slayer was always in the training room at the back of the Magic Box, gaining strength and more skill. The blonde slipped up behind the focused Slayer and wrapped his arms around her waist. A dagger was immediately at his throat, pressing into skin but not cutting. He chuckled, the blade moving dangerously against his Adam's apple. "Love, you need a break. I hardly ever get this close without a stake to my chest or a knife to my bollocks."

Hermione sighed as she lowered the blade. "I know. I just feel like I've been letting Buffy down. She's been taking more patrols lately. If I were stronger, she wouldn't have to take on so much."

Draco laughed. " 'Mione, she's meeting with Spike. That's why she's taking so many shifts. You are not weak, love."

Hermione blinked. "Oh. Well, we need to set up a schedule. One of us patrols, the other takes a night off. That way it doesn't start looking suspicious. Or the both of us can go on patrols and split up once we're away from the Magic Box."

Draco smirked. "I like your thinking. Care to take a walk? I have a surprise."

Eying her vampire dubiously, Hermione agreed. She stuck her head in the other room long enough to let the others know she was leaving, then the unlikely couple was gone. Leading his Slayer to his and Spike's crypt, he beckoned her into his room-in-a-hole.

The room was more expansive and...comfortable than Hermione expected. She genuinely thought to see a coffin in the corner furthest from the entrance. Instead, a boxspring and mattress was pushed against one wall, outfitted with black silk sheets. _"Nothing but the best for Malfoy, as always_," Hermione thought with a smirk.

Seeing the smirk, Draco stepped up behind the witchy Slayer and wrapped his arm around her. "Something amuse you, Granger?" he asked as he propped his chin on her shoulder.

"No, Malfoy, just thinking." Turning in his arms, she pressed her lips to his cheek quickly. "So, what's my surprise?"

Draco shrugged a bit uncomfortably. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Hermione's gaze sharpened. "That depends on what you did."

"I've been practicing my wandless magic, ever since I found out that being Turned didn't take my magic away." Turning away, his fists clenched by his sides. "My entire life, magic was a huge part of who I was. I showed not only the beginnings of magic, but _talent_ when I was four. _Four!_ Most witches and wizards don't develop their magic until around six or seven. Can you imagine being thrown into a world with no magic, nobody to turn to, completely on your own for the first time in your entire life?"

Hermione crossed the short distance Draco had put between them during his speech. Gently turning him to face her, she murmured, "Yes, Draco, I do. Until I met Buffy and the others, I was alone here with everyone thinking I'm a nutter. My parents still do, to an extent. I can relate better than you think."

With a sigh, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and propped his chin on the crown of her head. Trying to lighten the mood, he quipped, "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight. As much as I needed to get that off my chest, I'd rather have you on your back." With a smack to her ass for good measure, Draco darted away as Hermione raised a hand to smack back. Giggling and laughing like first-years, they played an impromptu game of tag that ended on the bed.

With his arms holding hers down and his body pinning her to the mattress, Draco began to ravage Hermione's neck with his lips, nipping with the blunt teeth of his human visage. "Told you I wanted you on your back."

Holding back a moan, Hermione chuckled and easily broke Draco's hold. Instead of switching their positions, her hand snaked down to cup the impressive bulge straining to front of his jeans. "Maybe I like being on my back, but only for you."

Without bothering to hold back his moan, Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's almost desperately. " 'Mione, love, can we get these bloody clothes off now?"

Giggling, Hermione nodded. Draco grinning before mumbling an incantation that had their clothes removed and folded neatly across the room. Hermione swallowed past her desire enough to squeak out, "Nice."

As she took a deep, fortifying breath, her nipples brushed Draco's cold chest. Her sharp inhale at the cold sensations pushed her breasts even harder into Draco's chest. Draco grinning as he nudged his Slayer's knees apart with his own, only to slither downwards once they were open. When his cold tongue swiped at Hermione's overheated flesh, she thought she would fly off of the bed. Draco's arm banded across her hips to hold her down. Within seconds of the first swipe of that devilish tongue, Hermione was on the verge of an orgasm. Having brought herself to release before, she wasn't prepared for how explosive this particular orgasm would be.

As she was coming back down from that high, she was almost immediately pushed to another orgasm as Draco teased her clit with the head of his cock before slowly pushing into her tightness.

"Merlin, Granger, you're so fuckin' hot and tight. Oh, bloody-" His next words were cut off as Hermione clenched her inner muscles around the invading flesh.

"You're as cold as I am hot, Draco. Harder, please?" The last word ended on a high note as Draco immediately slammed his entire cock into her welcoming body. A fast, hard pace was set that brought them both close to edge and fast. Needing that last little push, Hermione gathered her hair away from her neck and turned her head to allow Draco access to the heavily flowing artery there.

Morphing instinctively into game face, Draco recoiled. "What are you doing, Hermione?"

Turning her head enough to look at him, she smiled. "I trust you, Draco."

Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tempting flesh. Forcing himself to morph back to his human face, he instead sank his now-human teeth into the flesh bared to him, enough to push his now-lover over the edge without breaking her tender skin.

He later told her that her screams were heard two blocks away. He didn't tell her that vampires and demons across town even heard her.

Many times that night, Draco nudged his Slayer awake to indulge in her body once more. Not once did she complain. Finally, dawn greeted the weary couple, though only Draco's innate sense of self-sun-preservation told them that they had been up most of the night. Too exhausted to even think about heading home, Hermione cuddled up to her vampire lover and fell into a deep sleep.

Draco looked down at Hermione and shook his head at her trusting nature. Remembering how she bared her neck to him had a jolt of heat running through his body to jerk his cock to attention. Deciding to let the poor Slayer rest, he willed the erection away and pulled a comforter from where they had kicked it to the floor. He felt a little silly tucking Hermione in, but the smile on her face when he wrapped his arms around her made him feel a bit better about it. Across town, things for Spike and Buffy weren't going as well...

**[-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-]**

"So last night didn't mean anythin' to you, Slayer?" Spike asked quietly behind the Bronze. **  
**

"Spike, that's not the point. The point is, you bit somebody tonight!" Buffy accused.

""Luv, 'm a _vampire_. It's what I do. I didn't drain her, and it won't affect her at all in the long run."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's great. My bo- friend, my _friend_, can't keep his fangs to himself!"

Spike grinned as he appeared behind the fuming Slayer. "Are you jealous, pet?"

Buffy rolled her eyes again and gasped in outrage. "I am _not_ jealous of some two-bit vamp-tramp!"

She was _so_ jealous. Seeing Spike against the little brunette behind the club had fired something dark within Buffy that she had never felt before, at least towards a human.

Sensing her wavering emotions, Spike decided, for once, to be serious. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I can't change what I am. I need blood to survive, and I didn't think about how feeding on somebody out here would make you feel. I'm not apologizing for it, mind you, but I wish you weren't so upset about it."

Ducking her head, Buffy thought about it. It was slightly unfair for her to be so judgmental when he really had taken only enough to take the hunger pains away. The girl hadn't even been lightheaded as she walked away.

"Spike, I'm so confused," Buffy whispered. In a gust of wind, he was behind her, his arms wrapped around the girl he was coming to care for more and more every day.

"Buffy, 'm not going to do anything to make you stake me. You an' me, we got too much potential for it to go up in a cloud of dust. I can't change what I am, and I don't think you really want me to. I'll make a promise to you, though. I won't kill any humans while feeding on them. Deal, pet?"

Buffy sighed. "I guess it'll have to be good enough."

Spike chuckled and dipped his head down to nibble on the tender flesh at Buffy's neck, his cock coming to immediate attention as her moan reached his ears. "Can we take this somewhere more private?"

Tilting her head more to allow Spike more access, she moaned again. As Spike's hand came around to cup her breast, she asked quietly, "Are you going to take no for an answer?" Buffy gasped sharply.

Spike kissed where he had bitten her a moment before. "I won't make you go, pet. But I think it's something that we would both find...gratifying," he said the last word slowly, whispering it hotly into Buffy's ear as a shudder crawled down her spine.

Buffy sighed and pulled away. Spike felt her heat draw away. His head dropped, thinking she had turned him down. The sound of her fist meeting flesh had him looking up quickly to see her in a fight with a fledge. A few punches and a cloud of dust later, Buffy was in front of him again, her hands fisting the lapels of his duster as she pulled him in for a kiss.

After a few moments, she pulled back to ask breathlessly, "What are you waiting for?"

Spike immediately swept his Slayer off her feet, speeding across town to the crypt he had changed for her. Making it inside just as the first light of dawn peeked over the horizon, Spike slammed the door shut and was laying Buffy down on his bed, his hands fisting in her hair as their lips met in a battle for dominance. Buffy's hands were roaming all over Spike's body, leaving a trail of fire behind them. When she dipped her hand into the waistband of his pants, he gasped at the heat.

Spike's hands weren't idle, either. Fingers like ice trailed down her neck, holding there for a few seconds in a show of dominance, only to dance away and down to the rest of her body. Clothes were discarded quickly, neither being able to bear the lack of contact.

At the first touch of her overheated skin against his own, Spike's already-hard cock strained with need. Buffy's wetness called to him, the scent of her arousal almost overwhelming. Unable to hold it back, Spike morphed into game face. With a grim determination, he tilted his head so Buffy could see just who he was.

He didn't expect her to pull him down for a kiss, or for her hand to guide him into her welcoming body. With iron-willed control, he set a pace that had both of them gasping, one unnecessarily, for their breath. Within minutes, Spike felt like he was coming undone. Her slick muscles milked him for everything he was worth, while her voice begged him for more. Growling, he gave her what she asked for. With demonic speed, he thrust faster and harder, his fangs settling into her shoulder. Dainty hands came up to cradle his head while her own teeth bit into his neck.

With one last thrust, Spike began to come. His fangs left her shoulder in a snarl as his head jerked back, his hips still pumping into her heat. In a flash, he had Buffy on her knees in front of him, her head and shoulders on the bed. Grasping himself in one hand, he entered her in one deep thrust, eliciting a gasp from his lover. The harder he thrust, the lower she sank on the bed, until her legs were almost flat against the mattress. Every time his hips moved forward, Buffy cried out. The angle was perfect for her. Within a few minutes, Buffy was coming, bathing Spike's cock with a flood of her wetness and triggering his own climax again.

With a grunt, Buffy sank onto the bed, moaning softly as Spike followed. His half-hard dick was still buried within her, twitching every few seconds.

Finally, Spike rolled off of her, causing another moan as he pulled out from her still-wet body. He padded across the room and grabbed a towel, returning seconds later to roll his Slayer over and clean their bodily fluids from her skin. When she was clean, he peppered her body with kisses, his now-human visage trailing tingles wherever his lips went. Giggling, Buffy pulled him up to her. "Stop that. I want to go to sleep now."

Spike stared down at the trusting woman under him. With a smile, he collapsed beside her and tugged her warm body closer to his own as he pulled the covers from where they had been pushed down the bed. As Buffy settled into his arms, Spike wondered how he had gotten so bloody lucky.

**[-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-][-.-]**

When Hermione awoke, she was sore and sticky. She was also happier than she could remember being. Rolling over, she smiled at Draco, who was propped on his arm, blinking blearily at her. "Morning, 'Mione. How did you sleep?" he asked as he leaned down for a kiss.

After he finally pulled away, she stretched and smiled again. "Fabulously. I don't think I've slept so well since before I came to Sunnydale."

Draco smiled back and leaned down for another kiss, this time lingering as his free hand came up to frame her face. Hermione kissed him back with fervor, her hand slithering down to cup his burgeoning erection. Draco pulled back to ask, "Are you okay? Too sore?"

Hermione grinned and disappeared beneath the covers. When her mouth covered his cock, Draco dropped onto his back and lay there, enjoying the feeling of her hot mouth worshiping his body. After a few minutes, he reached down and tugged on her hair lightly. Her flushed face reappeared with a disgruntled expression. "I was having fun."

Her vampire lover laughed and simply tugged her higher, only to turn her around so the her mouth was once more in reach of his hardness. Happy to oblige, she lowered her head and licked a line down his dick, only to gasp as he did the same to her pussy. They teased each other for a while, but finally the teasing was too much to bear. Hermione rose up and turned around, only to seat herself happily on the hardness she had just been sucking on. As she slid down the length of Draco's cock, the vampire could do nothing but stare. Working herself up and down, her breasts bounced and jiggled.

As her climax wound closer and closer, her hips began jerking erratically. Draco moved, rolling his witch under him as he took over. Harder and faster he thrust, staring down into Hermione's flushed face. He leaned down to kiss her, moaning when she licked at his lips and thrust her tongue inside his mouth. He tilted his hips and gasped as Hermione cried out and clenched her pelvic muscles. Unable to move, unable to do anything but give in to the temptation to come, he did just that. Tiny jerks of his hips set off convulsions as Hermione continued to come.

Collapsing on top of her, Draco moaned as his cock was milked by the waves of orgasming pulses coursing through Hermione. With a chuckle as he was finally released, he looked up at her. "I think it's time for bed again, 'Mione."

Hermione gasped for breath as she nodded. Draco pulled the covers over them once more as the need for more sleep overtook them.


	7. Chapter 7

**When Magic Meets Hell**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

As weeks went by, the two couples became closer. Big Bads came and went. The Slayers and _their_ Big Bads became an unbeatable team, taking down demons and vampires with ease.

Until Dracula.

Buffy was easily hypnotized by the ancient fiend, and Hermione was easily overpowered when his parlor tricks failed to work on her due to her work with Harry with Occlumency. Spike and Draco were becoming increasingly frustrated by the fact that the infamous vamp had so much power over their Slayers. Despite constantly watching over them, the two Slayers were captured fairly easily.

The two vampires were angry. Very angry. Arming themselves with their weapons of choice, they made their way to the showboat's lair. Busting in, they found Buffy lying against a wall, unconscious, while Hermione was in Dracula's arms, her eyes glazed as she swayed in the vamp's arms.

"Ah, you're finally here. I was thinking we would have to wait an eternity for our audience." Dracula laughed as he made a show of baring Hermione's neck and leaning down to it.

The two blondes snarled, gripping their weapons tightly. Spike kept darting glances at Buffy, worried by her lack of movement. Almost as one, the two muttered, "On three."

Moments later, they growled, "Three!" Spike darted to Buffy, sighing in relief when he saw no signs of bite marks on her neck.

Draco snarled as he stalked forward, drawing his sword from the scabbard on his back. Dracula laughed and carelessly tossed Hermione to the side as his own blade materialized in a dramatic swirl of smoke. Sparing half a glance to Hermione, who sat dazedly, holding her head, Draco raged forward, launching into a powerful attack. For long minutes, the two vampires dueled, both looking for an opening to end the battle.

Draco fought almost lazily, parrying and countering with a grace that only years of practice could give. Dracula backed away and looked at Draco with a calculative eye. "How do you know such swordsmanship for such a young one?"

Draco laughed mockingly. "The son of Lucius Malfoy was brought up to know many things. Swordplay was one that came naturally to me." He executed a showy twirl of the blade with his right hand while tossing a dagger with blinding speed with his left. Draco smirked as the blade struck Dracula in the shoulder. "Fighting dirty was another. Although, I'm hard pressed to say that I'm the only one."

Spike appeared out of nowhere to jump onto Dracula's back, quickly snapping the older vamp's neck and stepping back to avoid the inevitable show of ashes. He growled down at the pile of ash before going back to Buffy's side. Draco smoothly slid his sword back into its scabbard before making his way to Hermione, who was blinking rapidly as she came back to herself. As Draco bent over her, she smiled up at him and immediately reached for her lover. His arms wrapped around her tightly as her eyes slid closed at the feeling of safety that washed over her.

A whisper of movement had her opening her eyes only to see Dracula rise from the ashes, sword in hand as he raced towards the couple. She pointed her finger and whispered, "_Confringo!_"

The vampires looked up in surprise as Dracula burst into flames. Draco shook his head with a short laugh. "Know-it-all bint. Of _course_ you're better at wandless spells. Merlin, I love you."

Hermione turned shocked eyes on the turned wizard. She said nothing for a few seconds, but slowly her lips stretched into an amused smile. "I love you, too, ferret-face."

Spike rolled his eyes as the two came together in a romance-movie-esque kiss. He was distracted by Buffy's groan as she finally came to. As she blinked her eyes to bring the world into focus, he grinned down at her. "You missed all the good parts, luv. Glad you're awake, though. Was starting to worry about you."

Buffy smiled up at her vampire before winding her arms around his neck and pulling him down for their own movie kiss. Finally coming up for air, she looked around with distaste. "Let's go home, guys." She squeaked in a very un-Slayer-like way as Spike readily swept her into his arms and strutted toward the door.

Draco pressed one last kiss to Hermione's lips before picking her up to follow his maker. As the vampires made to turn to Revello Drive, the Slayers stopped them and said in echo, "No, _home._"

Buffy smiled shyly up at a shocked Spike before continuing, "Take me to our room at the crypt, Spike." Her lover's eyes flashed yellow for a second before he all but disappeared in his haste.

Draco and Hermione laughed before following more leisurely, stealing kisses along the way. Stepping inside the crypt, the two snickered at the sounds coming from Spike and Buffy's room. Soon though, Draco's eyes turned dark with lust for his little witch. Hermione leaned up to press her lips against his. Dropping into the hole that led to his room, he chuckled as Hermione began to tear at his clothes. When her warm fingers closed around his quickly-hardening shaft, he groaned and muttered the spell to get rid of both of their clothes.

Within seconds, he was thrusting into her welcoming heat, relishing her moans and cries. As he began to lose control, his hips moved wildly as his fangs itched to come out. With a roar, he vamped out and buried his fangs in her neck, barely registering the echoed roar from Spike's underground room over Hermione's scream. Draco grunted as her body tightened like a fist around his erection. Unable to hold off any longer, he let himself follow her over the edge before rolling them to the side with his Slayer held tightly in his arms.

Spike thought he heard Draco and Hermione in the other room, but he was too focused on the feeling of Buffy's hands clutching his thighs as she rode him, her breasts on display for his hungry gaze. As she pulled away from him, leaving his body cold without her heat, he growled and vamped out in frustration. Buffy didn't leave him for long, though, as she crawled over him and kissed his neck, inviting him to do the same.

Rolling them over, he bit her neck as he plunged back into her waiting body. His own Slayer screamed and convulsed as she came around his half-demon cock. Feeling her tight muscles squeezing him like a vise sent Spike into his own release, roaring as he went. Collapsing next to Buffy, he pulled her closer to him and managed to snag a blanket with his foot to cover them.

None of them noticed the bright glow emanating from the Slayers...

**###########**

The next morning, Buffy woke to Spike kissing her neck as he slid his hand up and down her arm. Smiling, she twined her arms around him and pulled him closer. "No funny business, mister. I just want to lay here and love this."

Spike smirked. "You can love this, too, pet."

"Spiiiiike, please?"

With a huff, the vampire abandoned his efforts and collapsed back onto the bed. Buffy immediately took advantage and scooted closer with a smile. As she wrapped herself around him like a living blanket, Spike was hard-pressed to suppress his own smile of contentment.

A loud blast from upstairs cut their time short, however. The two hurriedly threw clothes on and rushed upstairs, only to see Hermione rather colorfully berating two boys.

"...and how _dare_ you two show up and tell me that you need my help after the past eight months of _ignoring me!_ I hid nothing from the two of you and you repaid me by whispering about me behind my back and telling everyone that I _abandoned_ you!"

When the taller boy tried to speak, Hermione turned the full heat of her glare towards him. "Ronald Weasley, if you open your mouth, I do believe I will hex you. Now, both of you, get right back on your bloody brooms and fly back to Hogwarts. I have my own battles here and I don't have the time _or_ inclination to help either of you!"

The darker-haired boy ducked his head before saying quietly, "Professor Dumbledore is dead, Hermione."

Hermione froze. "W-what?"

"Professor Snape killed him. He let Death Eaters into Hogwarts and cornered Professor Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy Tower."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. As both of the newcomers stepped forward to comfort her, she pivoted and barreled into Draco's waiting arms. The blonde wrapped his arms around the witch and began murmuring in her ear, too low for any present - save Spike, who wasn't repeating any of the sappy nonsense - to hear.

As the redhead began to glower at their classmates, Spike stepped forward. "Right. Now that the news has been passed along, you two can leave."

The shorter one nodded and grabbed the angry one by the shirt. The boy reacted badly. "No! You can't turn to him, Hermione! He's treated you like scum for years, called you names and tried to hex you. How can you even let him touch you?"

"Ron, come on. She's not going to come with us."

"No, Harry! She will come, because she needs us and we always stick together."

This roused the sleeping dragon. Draco looked up, eyes flashing gold as they locked on to Ron's. In seconds, Spike had an armful of bitty-Slayer while Draco squared off against Ron. "She needs you, does she? You _always_ stick together? That brilliant bloody woman has spent the last six months telling me how _betrayed_ she felt by you two dunderheads. I may have treated her wrongly, but she expected it of me. You two? Well, you used a pretty big knife to stab her in the back."

Roaring in anger, Ron launched himself at Draco. Even with his Keeper's physique, Draco barely budged. A look of confusion passed over the redhead's face. With one hand, Draco pushed Ron away and into Harry. The two stared up at him and gasped as he slid easily into game face.

"I'll be the one to take care of Hermione now. Not because I have to or because she regularly saves my arse with her bloody books - not like you. I'll do it because _I love her_." Ron glared and started to rise. Draco had him up and by the throat in the next second. Even with his height, the Weasley dangled a few inches from the floor of the crypt. "Leave, Weasley. I won't warn you again." With that, Draco dropped the redhead and turned back to Hermione. He swept her into his arms and flickered out of sight.

The two boys were still staring at the space he had been. Spike rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's such a shocker that your mate was vamped. Now get out of my bloody crypt!" When they didn't moved, only blinked up at him, Spike slid into game face and took a step forward as he threatened, "I could always eat you."

Harry and Ron scrambled to their feet and rushed to the door. Harry paused and turned back. "If she decides she wants to talk to us, tell her that we're still at Siruis' place."

Nodding, Spike watched through the still-open door as they turned on the spot and disappeared with simultaneous pops. Turning back to Buffy, he dropped his head to her shoulder. "I'm glad your mates haven't been this much trouble, pet."

The Slayer chuckled. "Oh, Spike. You haven't seen anything yet."

Sighing, Spike accepted the warning. Shaking his head, he turned to his Slayer with a lecherous grin. "What say we finish what I started earlier?"

Buffy smiled and jumped into his waiting arms. This time when they dropped into Spike's room, the master vampire made sure to block the entryway.

**#########**

Hermione sobbed as Harry's words washed over her again and again. How could Dumbledore be dead? And for Snape to... It was beyond comprehension. Hermione knew that the Potions professor was somewhat dark, but this was just too much.

Draco rubbed her back as he sat quietly beside her. As her sobs began to slow, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry, love. I wasn't the biggest fan of the man, but Dumbledore was a good Headmaster."

Turning over, Hermione looked up to see Draco blinking away the moisture in his own eyes. "Look at you, you softie." She smiled and sat up to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you, Draco. For taking care of me and for getting me away from them. I'm just so...angry at them. Why would they possibly think I would drop everything to be their walking library again?"

Draco frowned. "They know that they have little chance of winning by themselves. You're too bloody brilliant, Hermione."

The brunette sighed. "I feel guilty for turning them down. I know that they probably do need my help to defeat you-know-who, but I can't let myself trust them after they betrayed me and turned their backs on me."

"Look, Granger, you have to accept that they made a mistake. Potter actually did look sorry. Weasel just looked like someone punched him in the gut. All I'm saying is, maybe you could at least sent them a letter, open up a little bit to them. You don't have to go right back to being part of the Golden Trio, just maybe let them try to be your friend again."

Hermione blinked up at the vampire holding her closely. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

The blonde chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "I've learned a lot from Spike, and even from Drusilla - when she wasn't speaking gibberish. I'm not the same spoiled Malfoy brat you knew at Hogwarts."

The Slayer smiled up at her mortal enemy. "I can tell. Now, can we get back to what we were up to before they busted in?"

Draco smirked evilly as a growl began deep in his throat. Hermione shrieked as he tackled her back onto their bed.

**###########**

"You know, I think we spend too much time in bed," mumbled Buffy as she tried not to fall asleep.

Spike grunted. "No such thing. 's nowhere I'd rather be."

"Awww, Spike just got mushy!" Buffy giggled as Spike grunted again and reached behind him to swat at her. Sighing, she moved to get up and go home. Surely Dawn and Joyce were worried about her. Making a face, she amended - _Joyce _would be worried.

After pulling on her pants, she sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots. Spike finally sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before making his way to sit behind his Slayer and trail kisses along her neck.

Buffy smiled and said softly, "Spike, you're not going to change my mind. I need to go see my mom."

The vampire grunted and held her tight for a moment. "I'll be here when you get back, pet. Tell your mum I said hey."

She smiled as she agreed before finally standing up to leave. Upstairs, she called to Hermione, but received no reply. Since she really didn't live with them, the older girl decided to leave the younger couple alone.

A refreshing walk later, Buffy was grounded.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I'm too old to be grounded!"

"Young lady, you live in my home. You follow my rules or - eighteen or not - you will be grounded! How could you stay gone for days - _days, _Buffy! - without even a phone call to say where you were? Even Dawn is more responsible than that!"

Buffy developed an intense fascination with her shoes. "I'm sorry, Mom. I should have called, but things just got so hectic what with Dracula and - "

"Dracula? As in Bram Stoker?"

Buffy made a face. "Not exactly. He's more of a show-off than anything."

Joyce blinked. "Oh. Well. Okay, but you still should have called!"

"I'm really sorry, Mom. On the plus side, we did blow Dracula up. Well, Hermione did. It was very cool."

"Where _is_ Hermione, by the way?"

Buffy blushed and stared at the floor. "Uh...I think she's working out some issues with Draco."

Joyce raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. "I see. Well, as long as her parents know she's okay."

Buffy cringed. "Uhhh...that was her next stop," she said quietly while reminding herself to tell Hermione to go see her parents later.

"I just wish you would be more responsible, Buffy. In a normal way, like calling when you're going to be late coming home, or picking up the mess in your room."

The Slayer sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'll do better," she promised as she slid from her seat to hug her mother.

Joyce smiled and hugged her daughter back. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Mom."

With an indulgent sigh, Joyce shooed her daughter away. "Okay, go. Go back to Spike's. Just, call me if you're going to be late. And I expect you home no later than four! Tomorrow afternoon. And Hermione, too. I'm sure the both of you need a good meal and a nice bed after the past few days."

Buffy stared at her mom in shock.

The Summers matriarch smiled. "See? I can be spontaneous. Now go, before I change my mind."

"You're the best, Mom!" Buffy yelled as she hurried to her bedroom. On the way, she nearly bowled Dawn over. "Sorry, Dawnie!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Rude." Entering the kitchen, she asked her mom, "What's Buffy so happy for?"

"I'm letting her be an adult. And hoping I won't regret it."

"Cool. So I'll get to spend the night with my boyfriend when I'm eighteen?"

Joyce leveled a stare at her youngest daughter. "Not likely, but we'll see."

Buffy caught a _"But mom, that's not fair!"_ as she darted down the steps and out the front door. She felt giddy, like a kid on a sugar high, but she didn't care. Her mom was as good as giving her blessing! Back at Spike's crypt in record time, she threw the door open and smiled at Spike's deer-in-the-headlights expression. Remembering to shut the door, she smiled and dug into the backpack she had hurriedly packed. Holding up a pair of handcuffs that Willow had spelled to withstand demon strength, her smile grew to a smirk. "We have until tomorrow afternoon. Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

Geez. Sorry for the major delay. Crazy ass school schedule and hardly any time to write. Sorry, but don't expect an update soon. :/

That said, next chapter goes more toward Draco and Hermione - and her feelings about Harry and Ron's visit.


End file.
